Bots meet the animatronics
by Speedfire1324
Summary: I don't know if I will yway it is where my Oc meets old friends and introduces them to her family


I do not own transformers or FNAF,only my ocs

-It was a regular evening and Speedfire was planning to go to got her foxy plushie for good luck,her uniform,flashlight in case the power went out,anti rust syerom,pirate hat,tool box and assortment of had everything,she put the items in her magic bag which made everything feel light as a little did she know,she was being and sunstreaker were watching her right outside her door.~I wonder where she is going at this late of hour.~Sunny said to Sides through the bond.~Maybe we should ask her?~Sides suggested as he hid as Speed came out a she stopped at her truck's door having the strange feeling of being watched."I wonder who could be watching me."She said sarcasticly knowing who it no anwser came she shrugged it off and got into her truck.

-Meanwhile at her work.

"I-I wonder who the n-new guard will be."Mangle said through static and little did speed know her old work place was renivated with old ones were used for parts and they were really badly of a sudden a truck was heard outside and the door was opened revealing hair was straightened,She wore a pair of shorts and a ripped sleved shirt,Her scar was out and all the animatroncs feared soon as she spotted the animatronics a confused look crossed with sadness crossed her face.

-Speed's POv

This can't be,Where are my friends?All I see is ripoffs of my that moment I ran around trying to find I found them I put my medic skills and went into action and fixed I only had to find a source of electricity.I decided to go to the office where I found very amusing items.A freddy mask,tablet,and a music box.I decided to draw electricity from the tablet.I pointed my hand at the tablet and the energy was transfered to me through golden I put my hand down I felt a hand on my shoulder,I turned around to see the blue bunny from earlier."Well,well,well what do we have here,a female?"He said and I bolted because NO ONE TOLD ME THEY COULD WALK AROUND!After 15 mins of running I found the Animatroncs I know and adore.I did the oppisite thing from when I took the the energy from the they started up,I got crushed in a bear hug."Aw Bonding."I knew that voice anywhere.I turned around to see sides's and sunny's looked to be in his late teens and had brown hair with a red streak on his hair and wore a red jacket,with pure black looked exactly the same but had a yellow streak and yellow jacket."You followed me I presume?"I questioned.

-Sides pov

SCRAP!How did she know.I knew we were in deep what bugged me was the fact that she was surrounded by older looking models of the robots from earlier,the pirate stepped forward."What's the matter me hartey cat got your tounge?"He lifted his hook up but Speed grabbed it."Foxy No!"She said/yelled and he put his hook down."Fine but if they give ye any trouble lass let me know."He said and he went he did I rushed over and pulled her in a bear hug of my own as did sunny.~why did you follow me?~she said through the bond we have as sparkmates.~you had us worried who are your friends.~I asked and she introduced they were outside we showed them our true pirate's mouth dropped and almost came off it's hinges but speed fixed it."these are my husbands sideswipe and sunstreaker."She said and their mouths of a sudden a flash of golden light appeared and it's place was a ghost animatronic.I say ghost because it looked like freddy but was golden and had black eyes with white lights that moved where he he could do anything Speed crushed him in a bear hug."Where have you been young man?"She said in a motherly tone like she used with the others which she had told us were once kids who she had adopted."Mom."He whined."Young man anwser your mother."I said as my sire instints activated as did looked at me confused."Who are you?"He than explained that we were his still looked doubtful but when he saw Speed he backed down."Mom,Dad,Papa he is back."He said and all the older animatronics got a look of sorrow on their my sparkmates eyes took a look of anger.A flash of lightning came with thunder and we headed back inside.

~Speed pov

I can't believe that murderer is I get my hands on my cousin I am gonna make him wish he was never born.I made a flash of lightning apear and we headed back inside."Well if it isn't the beutiful girl who ran from me."As soon as toy bonnie said this I whipped around and punched him in the face leaving a huge dent right between his face and his jumped he bumped into my sparkmates who started tearing him apart."ENOUGH!"I shouted and they stopped,the whites of their eyes becoming blue again.I kneeled down to face him."Toy bonnie I am married so I have a deal stop with this nonsence and I will fix you up understand?"I asked in my prime voice which I barely even use."Y-y-yes *static* m-m-ma'am."He said and my sparkmates relaxed considerably.I then nodded to them and sent my love to them saying that I was just fix nodded and started speaking to their new children.


End file.
